


Enjoying the Good Times

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [4]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aoi finds out that his fanboy really, really likes his tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takeru is an original male character written for pet_akira, and this story is a birthday present for her. Also written for the _tattoos/piercings_ square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi knew that rolling up his sleeve had started the internet rumour mill, but he didn't care. He liked his new tattoo - hell, he was _proud_ of the design he'd made out of his family crest - and he wanted to show it off to the fans. So, he'd done it again that night. They probably couldn't see it very well anyway, considering the distance to the stage. But they knew he'd had some ink done.

The band's manager scowled at him as they got back to the dressing room to clean up and get changed. Aoi just grinned at him, refusing to let him put a damper on his good mood. He was behaving, mostly, after all. What was one little indescretion? Okay, maybe he shouldn't have his picture taken with Hoshiko-san when they were both drunk like skunks, but, other than that, he'd been behaving. Just give him this one thing. What was the big deal anyway, Aoi wondered. Lots of bands had tattoos these days.

After he'd showered, Aoi checked his phone since he hadn't been able to since before they got on stage, not really expecting much other than perhaps an invite from one of his friends to go grab a drink. Instead there was a text from a different kind of friend.

_Waiting for the live to start. You'll be great!_ It was from Takeru.

Aoi smiled to himself. So... Takeru had been at the live? Did that mean he was waiting outside? Aoi really wouldn't mind if he was.

He got dressed quickly and packed his stuff up. "Night guys," he said to his band mates, and gave the room a little wave as he left. "See you around some time, I guess."

"Yeah, next live," Ruki replied and Aoi could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"I'll be there early!" Aoi shot back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, right."

Aoi stepped out into the evening air, to the sudden sound of a few girls squealing with delight. He smiled at them and stopped to sign whatever they gave to him - a cd, an idol photo, and a blank page in a notebook. When they gave another high-pitched squeal as Reita came through the door, Aoi saw Takeru waiting a little behind them. 

"Aoi-san?"

"Hey, there you are!" Aoi said and stepped up to him. Takeru looked cute. His hair was a bit disheveled, probably from headbanging, Aoi thought, and his eyeliner had smudged a little. He had that shy and expectant look on his face that Aoi had started to recognize as a definite invitation. Aoi put his arm around Takeru's shoulders. "How about a drink?"

"New drinking buddy?" Reita asked as he signed his name in the notebook.

"Yep. A lightweight, like you." Aoi laughed at the look on Takeru's face. "Well, you are! But that's okay. Means there will be more beer for me!" Aoi walked Takeru over to his car and signaled for him to get in. 

"Did you have fun?" he asked as he rolled them out onto the streets.

"Yes! I love going to your lives. It's always amazing! And you played some of my favourite songs too!" Takeru had a wide grin on his face. "I didn't get a good place though... I would have liked to be closer to the stage." He was silent for a few seconds. "Is that a real tattoo on your arm? They're talking about it on Twitter."

Aoi grinned. "Yeah. Want to get a better look at it? You can get a private showing."

"I-- yeah." Aoi glanced at Takeru and saw that he was blushing. "I'd like that," Takeru said. 

"Of course you would!" Aoi put his hand on Takeru's thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll show you something else I know you like..."

 

As soon as they were inside Takeru's tiny apartment, Takeru slid an arm around Aoi's waist and leaned close. "I do have some beer if you want," he said quietly. "I don't want to take you away from any celebrating..."

Aoi grinned and ruffled Takeru's hair. "You're not. And we can save the beer until after, and then have a second round."

Takeru looked up at him. "You're going to wear me out," he said, his cheeks reddening. He didn't look displeased though.

Aoi disentangled himself from Takeru and stepped into the apartment. He sat down on the worn couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Come here, and I'll show you this..." He pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Takeru sat down and leaned in to look at the tattoo on Aoi's upper arm. "It's gorgeous," he whispered and brought his hand up to touch it, fingertips tracing the design lightly. "It reminds me of that family crest you tweeted a picture of."

Aoi nodded. "That's the base for the design."

Takeru smiled and leaned even closer. "I like it." He pressed his lips to the center of tattoo, then licked along the lines around it, making Aoi shiver and close his eyes. The kid was good with his tongue, Aoi had to admit. He'd never really thought that a tattoo could give him pleasure like this, yet here he was, even starting to get hard from Takeru's near-worship of it. And judging by the little sounds that came from Takeru, he wasn't the only one getting aroused either.

"Mm, I'm starting to think you like it," Aoi said, stroking Takeru's hair a little.

"I do," Takeru whispered, and his breath was cool against Aoi's wet skin.

Aoi started opening his jeans. "Maybe you'd like to lick this too?" He pushed the waistband of his underwear down to free his cock. 

There was a blush on Takeru's cheeks when he looked first up at Aoi's face and then down to his crotch. "Oh... yes. Yes, I'd like that," he said softly then. He shuffled back a little and bent down over Aoi's lap. Almost reverently, he started licking Aoi's cock from tip to base and then back again before slowly letting it slide between his lips and into his mouth. 

"Oh yes, keep going," Aoi purred, his fingers tangling in Takeru's hair, encouraging him to take his cock deeper.

A little moan escaped Takeru as he moved down further, little bobbing movements to gradually take Aoi as far as he could. Then he pulled back with a slurping, sucking sound and wriggled his tongue along the whole length, ending with teasing the slit before looking up at Aoi. "Like that?"

Aoi realized he'd been holding his breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Yes, yes exactly like that. Shit."

Takeru smiled and directed his attention back to Aoi's cock. 

"Oh yes, baby," Aoi whispered. "Fuck you're good at this." He let his eyes close and just enjoyed the sensations, the pleasure that made him feel hot all over. 

Takeru alternated between sucking, bobbing his head, and licking slowly up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head. He moaned softly, clearly enjoying himself. With one hand around the base, stroking, he focused on the tip of Aoi's cock, drawing moan after moan from him. 

Aoi didn't know if it was the adrenaline from the live or if Takeru was that good, but he could already feel his orgasm closing in on him. "Damn," he groaned. "I'm going to..."

Takeru just intensified the attention he lavished on Aoi's cock, and it took only a few seconds until Aoi let his head fall back with a slight thud against the wall behind him, and his whole body tensed up, hips tilting up against Takeru to push his cock deeper. With a low moan, Aoi came, emptying himself into Takeru's eager mouth. 

When he relaxed again and his ability to think was back, Aoi found Takeru pressing up against him, licking and kissing the side of his neck. Small, needy sounds spilled over Takeru's lips, tickling Aoi's skin.

"Come here," Aoi said and pulled Takeru into his lap. When Aoi opened Takeru's jeans, he got a very hard cock in his hand, leaking precome. "Mm, you really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Please," Takeru breathed, now licking Aoi's tattoo once more. Aoi gave him a few slow strokes, enjoying teasing Takeru a little. The young man seemed to barely know where he was anymore, clinging to Aoi desperately. "Please," Takeru begged again, and Aoi couldn't resist his plea.

He stroked Takeru's cock, moving his hand around, twisting it, rubbing his thumb over the head, and Takeru was soon a mewling mess in his lap, hips working to thrust into Aoi's hand. His moans got longer, breathier, and then he just held onto Aoi, fingers digging into Aoi's shoulders, as he came over both himself and Aoi's hand.

Takeru pulled back a little, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Oh wow..."

Aoi grinned up at him. "Mhm. That's what you get with a Superstar, you know."

Takeru nodded and smiled back. "I know. The best."

Aoi laughed. "So, how about that beer? All this work made me thirsty."

Takeru got up to get some tissues for Aoi, then cleaned himself off as well. He took the soiled tissues from Aoi and went over to his tiny kitchen space and threw them away, then pulled out a bottle of beer from the fridge. He opened it and then came back, holding it out to Aoi.

"Thanks," Aoi said, taking a few swigs. "Mm, just what I needed."

Takeru smiled and sat down next to him, putting his arm around Aoi's and curling up against him, almost like a little puppy. "This is nice," he whispered, rubbing his cheek lightly against Aoi's arm.

"Yeah, this is nice," Aoi replied, smiling, and petted Takeru's head. Very, very nice, he thought as he took another sip of beer. And the best thing was that he didn't have to get up early the next day, so he could stay the night and get another round... and maybe one in the morning too.


End file.
